


天台（ABO）

by zoey_lee



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey_lee/pseuds/zoey_lee





	天台（ABO）

周五的下午没有部活，又是临近期中考试，忍足和岳人便相约在天台温习看书。也许是书看久了，岳人渐渐觉得有点困了，就枕着忍足的腿睡了起来。五月的天气仍有一丝微凉，岳人总是以行动不便为由，不爱穿校服外套，忍足担心岳人睡着了着凉，于是脱下了自己的外套盖在他身上，同时也放下了手上的书，转而抚上岳人的红发，嘴边勾起了一抹淡淡的微笑。伴着即将落幕的夕阳，整个画面如同静止了一般。  
忍足侑士喜欢向日岳人，然而这件事却一直被自己藏在心里。因为岳人尚未分化性别，忍足总觉得他还是个孩子。他担心自己如果贸然采取行动，会让岳人害怕，甚至疏远他。虽然这与alpha的侵略和占有不符，也和忍足一贯的性格不符，但面对自己想要用一生去疼惜的人，他还是愿意多等一等。看岳人已经睡着，忍足便不再刻意抑制面对岳人时总是不自觉散发出的信息素，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的薄荷香味……  
恬静的时光总是持续不长，岳人突然皱了皱眉，不适地扭动了一下身体，“唔嗯……热……”随即扯掉了盖在身上的忍足的外套。  
见岳人即将转醒，忍足匆忙抑制了信息素，“岳人小心着凉，醒了就起来吧。”然而岳人并没有像往常一样，赖在他身上说再睡五分钟，而是又扯松了自己的领带，而后睁了眼，眼神中透露出一丝茫然……“侑士……热……难受……”  
难道还是着凉了么，这样想着，忍足急忙摸上岳人的额头，热得烫手。感受到低于自己的温度，岳人双手缠上了忍足的手臂，想要降低身体的温度。嘴里的喘息声从一开始的微弱变得逐渐加重，似是在努力隐忍着什么。同时，空气中渐渐浮现出了草莓的香甜味。  
不，这不是发烧！感受到岳人全身的炙热，加上潮红的脸颊，再加上草莓味信息素的味道，忍足明白过来，原来岳人是omega！恐怕岳人自己也不知道更想不到自己会是omega。身为alpha，忍足不是没幻想过岳人会是omega，只是omega本就是稀有品种，岳人的父母都是beta，而岳人又性格活泼，完全不像是omega的样子，所以忍足一直觉得这件事只能存在于自己的幻想中。如今，事实摆在眼前，心里不禁划过一丝欣喜，可更多的却是担心。再这样下去怕是自己也要忍不住了，不想就这样伤了岳人，于是赶紧抱起他想离开天台。  
"岳人，再坚持一下，下去给你买点抑制剂喷一下就好了"然而，转动天台门把手的时候，忍足心想，完了！天台的门不知何时被锁上了！而怀里的岳人也已经攀上了他的肩，吻上了他的嘴唇。一时，草莓味和薄荷味已混合在一起，甜腻而又清爽……

显然，仅仅是亲吻，并不足以满足一个发情期的omega，忍足感受到自己唇上的力量逐渐增大，而岳人的手也开始不安分地扯着自己的领带和纽扣，可越是着急，忍足的纽扣就越像是粘在衣服上一样，怎么解都解不开。  
看到岳人的双眼因为委屈和情欲而蒙上了一层水雾，忍足安抚性地吻了吻他的眼角，一手搂着岳人，一手抓着岳人还在努力工作的小手，“交给我吧，岳人”  
替两人褪去衬衫，取下了自己的眼镜，忍足把岳人紧紧抱在怀里，让两人的身体贴合得更紧密。同时嘴上也不闲着，开始在岳人的颈侧和锁骨亲吻、舔吮……  
“啊……嗯……”当忍足的唇来到岳人的喉结处，轻轻一吸时，岳人不自觉地发出了一丝闷哼。然后，似乎是不满于忍足过于缓慢的动作，又伸出手探向皮带。  
“那么着急吗，岳人”忍足的话中总是带着几分掩饰不住的笑意。冰帝的校服好看是好看，可就是脱起来太过麻烦，又是领带又是皮带的……  
“唔嗯……想要……”又是一阵折腾，可皮带扣却还是纹丝不动，一点都没有要松开的意思，岳人只好再次缠上忍足的身体，祈求地看着他。  
“嗯？想要什么呐……”轻咬岳人的耳垂，用迷人的嗓音在他耳边低语，却不等岳人回答，就抚上岳人腰间，缓缓解开皮带和纽扣，再拉下拉链，顺便也解开了自己的。  
未涉人事的岳人并不知道自己想要的是什么，只是顺从本能地更加贴近忍足，渴望着更多的触碰。下身倏地一凉，然后又马上被燥热取代，原来忍足已将长裤连同内裤一起褪下。岳人伸手想帮自己释放，却被忍足先一步握住，引起了一阵颤栗和喘息。  
“嗯...嗯……啊....哈....”忍足轻轻套弄着岳人的分身，时不时用指腹摩擦着顶端，嘴上也没闲着，吻上了岳人胸前的红璎，用舌尖轻轻的拨弄，手中的小可爱又涨大了几分。  
在接连的挑逗和刺激下，岳人早就已经软瘫在忍足的怀里，只一只手无力地搭在他的肩上。  
“嗯啊啊啊啊....！”随着忍足加快手上的速度，也加重了嘴上亲吻的力度，岳人终于在忍足的手上释放....可是不够，还是不够，尚未得到满足的身体叫嚣着想要更多，身体的某一处急需被填满....  
就着手上的液体，忍足的手指探到了岳人的穴口。本想先在穴口停留按摩一下，免得伤到岳人，不想因为情欲的关系，小穴自身分泌出了过多的液体，加上岳人的扭动，一根手指轻易地滑入了穴道。手指在小穴中缓缓抽插、旋转，当触及某一点时，岳人身体一僵，继而大声地呻吟了一声，手也从原本无力地勾搭变成了用力地围抱住忍足的颈肩，脑袋埋在忍足的肩窝处，发出急促的喘息....  
“是这里么……”勾起一抹邪魅的笑，忍足又挤进一根手指，对着那一点发起进攻，另一只手扳过岳人的脑袋，吻上岳人的后颈，甜腻浓郁的草莓气息直冲大脑……  
“嗯嗯……啊啊啊啊！”岳人的呻吟越来越大声。后颈，是omega贮存信息素的地方，也是最为敏感脆弱的地方……亲吻这里岳人很有感觉，连刚刚释放过的分身也有了再次抬头的趋势......如果现在咬下去，岳人就完全属于自己了呢……alpha的本能和对岳人的爱驱使着忍足立刻标记岳人，可是当牙齿触上柔软的肌肤时，忍足却犹豫了......现在的岳人毫无反抗之力，自己固然可以顺利地标记他，可是，他真的愿意吗……等他清醒过来之后，会不会，恨自己......  
于是，原本的啃咬变成了用力的吸吮......  
“啊啊....侑士....嗯啊……想要....嗯……侑士......”这一句“侑士”让忍足很是受用。要知道，发情期的omega是没有理智的，未被标记的omega只是顺从本能和身边的alpha交配而已……所以，如果现在岳人喊出了自己的名字，那说明，岳人的潜意识里是愿意和自己交合的吧！  
因为思维有些开小差，导致自己手上的动作缓慢了下来，引起了岳人小小的不满，开始扭动起了身躯。  
“嗯……侑士....拜托.....”  
饱含情欲的两双眼睛对视着，忍足轻轻吻了吻岳人的嘴，“好孩子，马上给你......”随即拉下自己的裤子，一个挺身，将自己硕大的炙热送入岳人的体内....

“啊...”紧致而又湿热的甬道让忍足忍不住轻叹了一声，恨不得马上开始动作。然而考虑到岳人是第一次，还是停了下来等他慢慢适应。  
虽然在发情期，但尚未被开拓过的身体要承受那么大的东西，还是让岳人感到了一阵撕裂般的疼痛，眉头皱在了一起...好在忍足动作轻柔，不一会岳人就适应了，开始主动摆动起腰部。  
忍足见状，也就不再压抑自己的欲望，深入浅出地缓缓抽动起来。轻轻抽出，再深深顶入，虽然动作不快，却惹得岳人只能紧紧抓住忍足的手臂，无助地呻吟。  
见岳人身前的小可爱仿佛在委屈地申诉自己无人抚慰，哭泣般地流下了晶莹的液体，忍足伸出一只手紧紧包裹住他，另一只手伸到岳人的胸前揉捏，嘴唇也再次含上了岳人的后颈……  
“啊啊啊....！嗯啊……”身上所有的敏感点几乎都被忍足掌握在手中，岳人不住地颤抖着身体，加之忍足下身的动作越来越快，岳人觉得自己的欲望马上就要喷薄而出。可就在他快要到达顶峰时，忍足却用手指顶住了前端......  
“不要...啊....侑士....放手....嗯...让我....射....”  
“岳人...告诉我，你喜欢我吗……”  
“嗯嗯……啊....喜...喜欢....喜欢....侑..士...啊....！”  
听到满意的答案，忍足松开了手指，又揉搓了几下，让岳人再次释放在自己的手中……下身也用力快速冲刺了几下，随着小穴的收缩，释放在岳人体内.......

高潮的余韵尚未褪去，忍足让岳人靠在自己的身上，轻拍着他的后背，等岳人气息稍稍平稳后，从口袋里拿出纸巾，替他简单擦拭了下身，随后又替两人穿好了衣裤。等这些都做完，岳人也总算差不多恢复了清醒。。。  
所以，现在是什么情况....自己居然是omega...居然在侑士面前发情了……还和侑士...做...了....？这样的自己，被侑士看到了，会不会，被他讨厌....  
太大的信息量让岳人有点接受不能，感觉莫名地想哭，可忍足还在旁边，只能用手臂挡住眼睛，不让他看见自己泛红的眼眶。  
“我现在打电话给迹部，让他找人开门，然后带你去社办的浴室帮你清理一下，你先休......”  
“侑士，谢谢你...我自己去就........唔，痛.....”打断了忍足的话，岳人想站起身来，但下身的疼痛却让他跌了回去。原本就积在眼眶中的眼泪也因为吃痛夺眶而出。本以为要和水泥地来个亲密接触，不料却跌入了温暖的怀抱....  
“怎么哭了，不舒服吗，是不是我弄伤你了……”看到岳人的眼泪，忍足抱着他的手又不自觉地紧了紧，还是伤到他了么……  
“侑士....会...讨厌...这样的我吗……”岳人紧紧咬着下唇，努力让自己不发出抽泣声。其实一直认为自己是beta，甚至期望自己是alpha，但从未想过也不希望自己会是omega。岳人喜欢忍足，却一直不敢说。他总觉得忍足这个冰帝天才高高在上，可望而不可及，自己始终在努力追赶他的脚步。可是omega意味着弱势，需要被保护，甚至，如果不借助外物，连自己的情欲都控制不了……这样的自己，还有资格站在侑士的身边，和他并肩作战吗……怕是只会成为他的累赘吧……  
“侑士以后，不会再和我打双打了吧……”于是就这样替忍足下了结论  
呵，这个小傻瓜究竟在胡思乱想些什么！忍足心疼地抚上被岳人咬得发红的嘴唇。虽然在今天之前，自己也对两人的关系惴惴不安，但刚才岳人喊着自己的名字，说着喜欢自己的时候，忍足的心里已经了然。只是怀里的宝贝，似乎还不明白自己的心意呢。岳人原本就是争强好胜的性格，要他突然接受自己是个omega的事实，也难怪他会钻了牛角尖。  
“当然......”听忍足这么说，岳人的眸子黯了黯。不忍再欺负他，忍足接着刚才的话说了下去，“我当然要一直一直跟岳人一起打双打啦……”  
“诶？可是...可是我会拖累侑士......”还在钻牛角尖呢……  
“岳人...”忍足看着岳人的眼，眼里是少有的认真，“你知道我这个人，很少认真做什么。之所以会和岳人组双打，会认真打球，就是因为喜欢看到岳人在球场上无拘无束奔跑跳跃的样子，喜欢看到岳人因为胜利而喜悦的样子……如果没有岳人的话，我也提不起劲来呢……”  
“我其实，一直都喜欢岳人呢，只是怕突然这么跟你说会吓到你，才一直都没和你告白...刚才..做的时候，岳人叫着我的名字说喜欢我，我真的很高兴....我不是因为岳人是omega才喜欢岳人，也不是因为信息素才跟岳人做的，但是，知道岳人是omega的时候我真的觉得自己很幸运，我是alpha，而我喜欢的人是omega，这不是天造地设的一对吗……”说罢脸上扬起了幸福的笑容，把岳人拥进自己的怀里，“所以岳人，虽然已经是事实了，我还是想再对你说一句，我们在一起吧……！”  
原来自己一直以来的纠结都是多余的...原来，侑士居然也是喜欢自己的...！短短一下午发生了太多事情，岳人觉得自己的大脑有点宕机，实在不知道该作何反应，只好红着脸伏在忍足怀里。忍足也不再说什么，只是有一下没一下地抚摸着怀中的红发。反正时间还长着呢，就让他的小可爱好好消化消化吧～

......

“岳人，以后发情期，都让我陪你过吧……”  
“嗯……”  
“岳人，下一次，让我标记你吧……”  
“......嗯”  
“岳人，我爱你...”  
“侑士，我也爱你...”


End file.
